The Burden of a Lifetime
by AranixD
Summary: NaruIno - Strong!Naruto Dark!Naruto Strong!Ino -Arani's friend Max writes this. Naruto brings back Sasuke, but with a price of hatred from the village. He's already hated, but he has the burden of being hated even more. One girl notices this and well, wants something to be done about it. -Suicide Attempt within story Character death in later chapters-


**I do not own Naruto / Naruto Shippuden. - (C) This is only for Entertainment of others.**

**Enjoy the story -**

"Sasuke-teme, Let's finish this... Your coming back to Konoha!" Naruto shouted, knowing this would either be the last time he would be a Shinobi, or stand on this world.

"Dobe... Bring it." They both charged at one another, shouting at each other at the same time.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

As they both colided, Naruto's face filled with anguish, sadness, sorrow... it was like a huge burden had been placed on him, and then Sasuke knew what Naruto was doing... He was about to kill him.

'Im sorry Sasuke...' Tears filled his eyes, falling like no other, and soon Kakashi was there, witnessing what had taken place. 'Naruto, The council is going to kill you for this...'

-2 days later / Konoha-

Naruto Kakashi and the rest of of the Sasuke Retrieval team were outside of Konoha Gates with a nearly dead Sasuke and a Unconscious Naruto, where the rest of team 11 were waiting on them to arrive.

Sakura was shocked at the sight, Sasuke was being carried by Shikamaru while Naruto was being carried by Kakashi, who had 2 holes indented on his chest, but she didn't notice that. when she got a look at Sasuke, that's all she focused on.

When she layed her eyes on Sasuke, her whole world turned upside-down. She fell to her knees', pleading that it was just a joke, that he'd wake up and say gotcha' but it wasn't. It was reality, and she knew that, there was no coming back, no waking up. It was reality, and she was living it.

"Naruto... why, why did you-" she was interrupted by Kakashi, who was carrying him. "Sakura... he's dead, get over it." He continued. "He tried to kill Naruto, he had no choice." silence took place after that, as sorrow took over Naruto, sliding from Kakashi's back he limped towards his Apartment, silence taking over once again. The only sound that was heard was his foot steps, as if he was the only person able to move.

"im sorry... Im sorry... I-Im sorry..." He was feeding off of regret, and as he said that Sakura put a Kunai to his throat, tears falling and eyes wide.

"I-Ill Kill you for hurting Sasuke-kun." She shouted, slashing his face with the Kunai. Suddenly she noticed the two gaping holes inside of his chest, and dropped to her knees. 'Sasuke really did try to kill him... How is he not dead?' she asked herself.

Naruto touched his cheek, noticing that he didn't even feel the cut. For some weird reason, he didn't feel anything but there was blood on his fingers from touching the cut. 'Oh well, not like I wanna feel anything right now anyways...' he thought sadly. After that, he kept limping to his apartment, broken, beaten, cut and heart broken. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

- 6 hours later -

After all that Drama, Naruto was sitting on his couch, in his 1 room apartment, til he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He questioned as he answered the door. He never went to the hospital, he didn't want to be in that hell they call a was so plain, nothing but white.

"Hmm, what do you want _Sakura_." He questioned again, wandering why the hell she was at his apartment.

'he didn't use chan...' "Can I come in? I need to talk to you." She replied, and Naruto opened the door.

"Did you come here to try to kill me again? Go ahead, ill let you..." His voice sounded so broken, so dead inside.

"Why would I... Never mind, I came here to check on you, you seem so down." She replied again, sitting on his couch.

"Why do you care, just leave me alone." His voice was so... cold.

"Alright, i'll get to the point. I want to talk to you about Sasuke-_kun_." That suffix broke his heart even more, why was she torturing him... "I know he would never do that to you." She gulped, still seeing the 2 gaping holes inside of his chest area. "Unless he was being controlled. Thats just not Sasuke-kun's way of ninja!" She shouted, finishing her sentence.

"Whatever you say, Sakura..." He walked to his bathroom, taking off his shirt. It was still stained with his blood, so he needed to wash it of course ;)

Naruto's mask was starting to break, and fast. All because of one pink-haired, Fangirl. If it was to break, he'd have to show his real emotions, and he didn't want that to happen again. Quickly washing up, he hid all of his emotions, almost throwing them away in the garbage can.

Taking a Kunai out of his pouch, he set the pouch on the bathroom sink and kept his hold on it walking into the living room with Sakura.

"So, why are you here again?" He asked, playing around with the Kunai. There was no telling what he was gonna do with it.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke-kun..." She reminded him. "Anyways, theres no way he'd do that to you without being controlled by someone. I know it, and you know it as well."

"Well Sakura, Im pretty damn sure he did it by himself. Either way, can you leave now, I have something I want to do for Konoha." He replied, no emotion on his face as he swung the Kunai to a stop, holding it like a dagger.

"Fine, whatever Naruto. See ya tomorrow..." Her face held down, she slowly walked to the door and stopped. "By the way, whats the Kunai for...?" She wondered, a little worried.

"Oh, this? It's for something im about to do. So, can you leave now? I know you dont wanna be here when I do it." he replied, his voice in that old Naruto voice you just couldn't get over. He had put his mask back on, after almost having it break, which he'd hate to happen but it was gonna happen sooner or later, so he decided he'll take it off when she leaves, which couldn't be fast enough.

"Huh... alright then, bye Naruto." She replied, leaving his apartment in a flash to head to the hokage monument.

'Looks like im still alone... Like always-' his vision was starting to blur, he'd lost a lot of blood without it being attended to, and he'd told Kurama not to heal him. Or well, he'd made a deal with him.

**"Boy... you've taken quite the burden, do you want some help healing now, or still think you can suffice by** yourself?" Kurama asked, Naruto had known his name since the retrieval mission and started to become closer to him.

"No... I'll take this one for myself, im tired of you doing all the work ya'know?" He smiled at Kurama, happy that he had at least someone close to him.

**"Hai... Just let me know if it becomes to hard, remember this is training. And by the way, Sasuke-teme isn't dead, he's just unconscious from shock. Those baka's thought he was dead, quite the scare for them, right kit?" **Kyuubi reminded him.

"Hah, yeah..." all communication was cut, and Naruto dug the Kunai in his Stomach and started fainting, he was desperate since he took his mask off. showing nothing but sad and pained emotions. "Im sorry... Sakura-chan." He said, 1 last breath before giving in to the dark.

-The next afternoon-

Sakura was at the Hokage tower, working on her medical Jutsu for her Sensei, she had been doing this for a little while now. But soon, she was going to have a big mission, hell the whole team 11 was going to need to be on this mission. Considering they were going to be retrieving someone.

"Sakura, you've Trained enough. Go take a break." Tsunade said, she honestly just wanted to drink sake considering she was working on paperwork even when Sakura got there. It was 4 stacks of paperwork, and she was hella tired of this job.

"Hai, I think i'll go check up on Naruto. I haven't seen him since last night, and it's already... 3:23 in the afternoon." She replied, heading towards the door.

"Oh, and Sakura. Be easy on Naruto... he's had a lot happen in the past day, so don't yell at him for stupid stuff like you usually do, or smack him around." Tsunade replied, sakura gave a quick "hai" and walked out, towards Naruto's house.

-At Naruto's Apartment-

Sakura had just arrived at Naruto's apartment, wondering what he's been doing all day considering it was already past his time to wake up. Or well, the time he'd usually wake up.

She knocked on the door, but received no answer. Knocking again, she questioned herself if she should use the key he hid under his mat. After a few seconds, she decided to just break the door.

"Naruto, where are yo- NARUTO!" She shouted, realizing Naruto was on the floor. He had embedded a Kunai in his own stomach, and attempted to commit suicide. 'Why... Why would he do this!?' she shouted to herself, in her little imaginary world.

"Hey...Sakura..." He replied, barely even able to breath. He had been like that all night, passing out at least 3 times an hour and waking up again from pain. It was a repeated cycle, but he could handle it. He just wanted to die and get it over with.

"Naruto... Why?" she asked, trying to seek help, but to no avail. It was the afternoon, and most of Konoha's shinobi were on missions.

"Because... I needed... to do this..." He was breathing heavy, and she was shocked at this. Even the sight of him like this almost made her vomit, yet she fought herself from that and picked Naruto up, quickly running the the hospital as fast as her little legs could take her.

-A Few days Later-

Naruto was still in the hospital, he had been very low on blood, he had no medical care for the holes inside him, no medical care for his broken bones, injured attendant and punctured lung, yet everyone was surprised that he was still alive. How could a human even live through all of those injuries, and still be alive?

"Well dobe, looks like you'll be clear to leave the hospital today." said a irritated Sasuke. Everyone was pleased he was still alive, nearly shocked that he was still alive actually.

"Heh, Teme... You know this wouldn't keep me here that long." Naruto replied, still putting that mask on.

"Whatever dobe... Why did you do it?" He questioned out of the blue, looking at Naruto. Sasuke had pained eyes, but he tried to cover it up.

"Do what, teme?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject. But he had lost this one, it WAS sasuke after all.

"Why'd you stab yourself, baka. you could've died. Knowing all the wounds you had, im honestly surprised to see that your still alive honestly." Sasuke sighed.

"Let me ask your Teme, have you ever been hated by a village? Have you EVER had your crush try to kill you, for bringing someone back for them? No, no you haven't. So why don't you just leave me alone... _Sasuke..."_ he replied, his mask cracking even more.

"Fight me Naruto." Sasuke said, plainly. Naruto nodded, following Sasuke.

"Considering you want to fight, and that your a Shinobi to Konoha again... Put your hitai-ate back on Dobe." Sasuke said coldly.

"I don't need that stupid thing, you wont even be able to touch me. I wont go easy on you like last time... Teme." Naruto replied, getting a shocking look from Sasuke. 'he went easy on me? What the hell!'

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" Sasuke shouted, kicking Naruto in the air out of nowhere. Naruto slung his hands to his side, pushing himself to the ground.

"That wasn't nice, teme. You could of gotten hurt." Sasuke noticed his foot was bleeding, but he didn't understand why. 'so he is stronger then me... I'll have to kill him, that way I get the mangekyou... So i can defeat my brother and restore my clan!' he thought to himself.

"Let's end it now, Dobe!" He charged a chidori, hitting Naruto right in the chest again. "Oh cmon, Teme. You already hit me with that how many times? That doesn't even hurt anymore." Naruto replied, charging up a Rasengan and shoving it in Sasuke's chest, sending him flying through 4 walls. Gosh, i bet that hurt.

"Awh, Sasuke-chan cant move anymore. Looks like I win." Naruto sighed, walking back into the hospital and heading for the exit, he didn't feel like breaking out anymore, it would be too troublesome to have to come back and sign himself in again.

After signing himself out, he walked back to his apartment after taking a little lunch break and getting some Ramen, where Teuchi and ayame would always greet him happily.

**-Chapter End-**

**Ending the chapter there, considering I still have to do my little introduction ;-; I dont like introductions at ALL.**

**Anyways, Hiya guys! Im Arani's Friend Max, and i'll be helping him out with some stories. He's been having tons of problems the past few days with figuring out which part goes where, etc. He's literally been working on his deadline for 2 weeks . and he has another deadline thats past a week due. He's and obvious noob at this job haha ^_^**

**Anyways, The new era of the Shinobi World's new chapter should be out shortly. He's been busy with Christmas shopping and work ya'know. So i'm trying to help him catch up on that.**

**But on OTHER NEWS! This will be mine and Arani's new little... Project. A fan of his asked if he was planning to work on a NaruIno Story that would be multi-chapter soon and welp, here it is ^_^**

**on the other hand, Arani got sick again. He's been staying up for multiple days in a row trying to work on his stories, so I offered him some help. We DO live in a dorm together ya know. and we have the same interests.**

**one more thing is - The last chapter of the new era of the shinobi world is already finished. he has to work on the other 2. and from what I heard of it, (Welp, I read it. and it was fucking AWESOME) was that... It has a character death ;-; and erm... a Lemon ;)**

**NO i can't tell you who dies... or why (It should be fucking obvious considering how he writes this one little story) considering it will be done during Christmas DAY as a Christmas gift to all fans of Arani.**

**AND ONE MORE THING - Arani's true fans should know this - His real name is Damian. ^_^ and mine is Max. But please call me Sora. (I like this name because of Kingdom hearts).**

**Enjoy the new projects that are coming out soon.**

**~Sora/Max**


End file.
